Orioni
, |connectedresources = , , , , , , , , , , , |bonusresources = , , , , , , , }} Standard Information Orioni is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 934 days old with citizens primarily of Armenian ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Orioni work diligently to produce Uranium and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Orioni is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Orioni to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Orioni allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Orioni believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Orioni has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Orioni will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. National History Our nation was Founded on the 13th of February 2006, at 3:30 on a monday afternoon. The first alliance we joined was the Orange Defense Network (February 2006). We made new friends and designed some known artworks and infamous propaganda. Planet Bob was still young, and very soon we found ourselves involved in our first conflict. Of course, we valiantly fought side by side with our orange compatriots. * Citrus War (February 2006) After a troublesome first month and affected by recent conflict, we decided to migrate and join a contrasting alliance: the New Pacific Order (March 2006). As a member of this red team alliance, we were involved in two wars. Intrepid battles earned us reverence and respect, although few remain who still recall those early days. * Great War I (July 2006) * Great War II (January 2007) After spending a year on Digiterra, a feeling that it was time for a new direction and a change of alliance began to grow. It had come to our attention that an old ally, Tamurin, had established his own blue sphere alliance. It was only a matter of time before we joined The Foreign Division (February 2007). Initially we were involved in two minor wars, which ended in resolute victory for our side. * Rogue War (April 7) * ITAO War (June 7) From that point onward, our nation was able to persue a peaceful policy and focus on the more important matters that brought us to the Cyberverse in the first place: amicable interaction and economic growth. For our new alliance, we have since served as: Minister of Economic Affairs, Minister of Immigration, Deputy Minister of Defense, Ambassador to the Grand Global Alliance, as well as Lead Forum Administrator and graphic designer. On Oktober 22nd, 2008, the grand nation of Orioni ceased to exist. A misunderstanding about the expiration date of tax collection caused a national tragedy that swiped the nation off the map. Numerous attempts were made to correct the error, but to no avail: admin knows no mercy. Alas, our story in the cyberverse comes to a close. May it be a lesson to you all. Nationless Period Having lost our nation but wanting to stay active in the community, we became more interested in improving the overall community throughout Cyber Nations. In the past, we had worked with Admin and moderators to improve the pageload speed of both the game and the forum. Many of our suggestions were implemented, and we continue to have a keen interest in website performance. We also endeavoured to create several new and/or improved forums for active alliances. * We created a new ZetaBoards-compatible theme for TFD, which did not end up being used. However, it was quite an interesting experience to work with the CMS, which is a real step up from working with . (August 2008) * Furthermore, we helped out a beginning alliance called the Democratic Open Community to setup their forums and create a visual identity suitable for branding. (June 2009) * The latest project we worked on is an improved version of the original TFD-theme for the CMS. (January 2010) Useful Links * Orioni @ TFD Forum * Orioni @ TFD Forum (old InvisionFree) * Orioni @ CN Forum * Orioni @ CN Forum (old InvisionFree) * Orioni @ CN Wiki User Page * Category:Member of The Foreign Division Category:Orioni Category:Great_War_I_veteran Category:Great_War_II_veteran Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of Orange Defense Network Category:Diplomacy